


serenity

by lordyuuri



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem Warriors
Genre: Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen, Just overall sweet, Warriors!verse, Well technically family, it's all from Lucina's PoV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordyuuri/pseuds/lordyuuri
Summary: Sit down, relax with me.





	serenity

_The sun is at its brightest, and the world feels so damn right for once._

Lucina says she isn't a daydreamer, but that's a lie. She dreams from the moment of dawn to the final moments of dusk. She dreams about peace and joy, about hope and fate. Realism is the truth, but idealism is beauty, and she dreams of being idealistic for just once in her life.

She is sprawled out on the greenest of fields, eyes closed. It is difficult to remember which she has ever seen nature so full of life, so beautiful. She plays with blades of grass and the delicate petals of flowers to remind herself that yes, this is real.

A light humming sound is music to her ears, and she is reminded that Prince Marth lies besides her, breathing the same air as she, experiencing the same serenity as she. It was his idea to relax like so, even though Darios and Frederick would probably scold them at some point. Marth informs her that she should take the moment to enjoy the more peaceful moments of life, for they are fleeting.

Honestly, these peaceful moments scare her a bit. Because things like this only happen in dreams. Because things like this are too good to be true. The world is cruel and beautiful and Lucina has seldom seen its beauty. Things like this does not happen for her. Things like this are not real for her.

She pinches another piece of grass from the earth.

"How do you feel, Lucina?" Marth asks, voice soft like clouds and happy dreams.

"I feel weird," she responds, eyes still closed.

His laughter is peace itself, and Lucina feels the warmth radiate from him. It warms her heart, her spirit.

"Your honesty is admirable."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

He laughs again, and Lucina laughs along with him because, right now, on this day, it feels right to laugh and be genuine about it. His presence reminds her that this is all temporary, that her bonds that she has formed with Rowan and Elise and Marth are all just fragments of a time that will soon end.

(But even still, the air is so crisp and the world is so still and something tells her that these bonds will never truly break.)

"Prince Marth, when we return to our own worlds…will you still remember me?" Her voice does not tremble, and a part of her already knows to answer, but it doesn't hurt to make sure.

Marth's fingers intertwining with hers is enough of a response for her.

**Author's Note:**

> 'sup. idk if this is the first warriors fic on ao3, but here it is. i freaking love warriors and seeing marth and lucina's support convo gave me life.


End file.
